To Love
by PerfectMisfit
Summary: People say to love is to catch a glimpse of heaven. Who knew ove could hurt so much?


**Disclaimer: **LCDO is all property of Yuki Kure.

Song is Emily-FFTL. I don't own it either.

Annalisemarie99's request. I'm not sure if it's a love triangle per se, but I tried my best...

* * *

Love is a complex emotion. Some might say it can't be considered an emotion, rather a phase. Some enjoyed being in love, others hated it. Some claimed that to love was to catch a glimpse of heaven. Others said it was torture in it's worst form. It made you want to cry and laugh at the same time. It made you want to pull our hair out and scream.

Tsukimori Len was in love.

Tsuchiura Ryoutaro was in love.

Tsukimori Len and Tsuchiura Ryoutaro were both in love with the same girl.

Hino Kahoko.

-x-

Her hair cascades like a crimson waterfall, tempting Tsukimori to touch it, stroke it, toy with it, run his fingers through it...oh yes, there are a million things he'd love to do with her hair. But she seems to avoid him all the time and he knows why. He knows he's not the kindest or sweetest or most amicable of people. He isn't cunning nor does he enjoy teasing her silly like Yunoki does.

She glances at him occassionally and he considers himself lucky for being able to see her sepia eyes. He want to stare at them for ever; they are mesmerising. Instead of smiling at her and waving towards her like Hihara would've done or even walk up to her, he turns away and closes his eyes. He pictures her with himself in his head. The picture shatters - there is no way they can be together.

Not when Tsuchiura Ryoutaro is his rival.

But he still loves her all the same. He makes silent promises inside his head to be nice to her the next time he sees her, but breaks them. His promises are like expensive china - they are fragile, delicate. They can be broken easily.

He stalks off to the music room, his violin case in hand.

-x-

He runs a hand through his fine green hair, leaning forward to play Liszt's _La Campanella _for the fifth time. He's already familiar with the piece; he's played it several times since he was in elementary school. He shakes his head, trying to free it of all thoughts but finds himself unable to stop thinking of a certain red-haired violinist. His fingers glide over the piano, now playing Chopin's _Loath to Depart _and his mind flashes back to the time when he accompanied Hino in the first selection of the concours.

He thinks it's a curse that he's in the same department as her. He has to spend more time with her, he has to see her more than that stupid Ice Cube has to. Nobody knows what kind of pain it is to be so close to the one you love and all she views you as is a "Fellow Gen Ed student."

He's seen Tsukimori and Hino's violin lessons. He's seen the way Tsukimori corrects all her mistakes and her posture and he wishes it was him Hino admired. He wishes it was him helping Hino.

"Mabe we aren't meant to be..."

-x-

_Smiles and her laughter,_

_It's the only thing that I've been waiting for..._

_A time..._

That's all he wants to see - her smile. Her beautiful, beautiful smile. He's heard the way in which Hino and Tsuchiura talk to each other. He wishes it was him Hino trusted. He wishes it was him Hino would spill her feelings and secrets out to...not Tsuchiura.

He stands with her in the garden. According to Hino the music rooms are too unconfortable and stuffy. She prefers the school gardens. She likes the breeze hitting her face and the open feeling of the school gardens. She loves the sakura petals that fly around at this time of the year. Tsukimori thinks they're pests.

Hino beings to play the complicating piece she's been practicing and finds herself stuck as usual. Tsukimori walks over and plays it for her. A wave of sakura petals hit his face and he winces.

Obviously he doesn't like the garden as much as she does.

"Your back. Keep your back straight." He reminds her. He moves over to correct her posture and blushes as his hands brush against the back of her gray uniform.

She smiles.

He knows she's not smiling at him or because of something he said but he's glad he managed to see her smile.

-x-

His eyes flicker to his shoes. Her eyes are filled with confusion. She cocks her head to one side and asks innocently why he's brought her here. His heart rate begins to increase and beads of sweat being to form on his forehead. She senses his tension and grasps his hand assuringly. He doesn't pull away; he likes her warm fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"I like you." It comes out as a whisper, but it is audible.

Her eyes widen. His heart almost stops beating. Her lips curve into a smile.

"I like you too."

He feels joy rise up in him at her words.

Tsukimori Len had emerged the victor. Hino Kahoko was his.

* * *

Reviews would be nice :). So yeah, be nice and review people...little green button down there is calling.


End file.
